


It's For The Best, He Said

by SuperAlex64



Category: Secret Squirrel (Cartoon)
Genre: Eloping, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Name Changes, OC female based on Penny from the 90's version, Other Hanna-Barbera Characters Show Up, Pissed Off Uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAlex64/pseuds/SuperAlex64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Secret's Secret Love. After getting fired from his job, Secret decides to run away with his sweetheart, Penny. Now, Living under the aliases, Joseph and Juliette, they try to live life, with an angry Agent Double-Q looking for them because, after all, who ever heard of a squirrel and human running away together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's For The Best, He Said

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm surprised, this actually made it online, I was afraid I forgot about it.
> 
> Sequel to one of my early stories, blah, blah, blah
> 
> I was gonna call this 'Run Joey Run' after my favorite teenage tragedy song but, earlier today I lost interest in that title for some reason
> 
> This takes place in the sixties.

"Oh, what to do?"

A man wandered the streets with his hands in his pockets, alone and confused. He was recently fired from his job and despite all of the job offers from rival agencies, all he wants is to be with his lady love, his former boss's niece, the very reason he was fired.

It was as if she were calling out to him.

"Secret! Oh, Secret!"

He then turned around to see a beautiful blonde woman with a giant flip wearing a simple blue dress with matching heels, running up to him for a big hug.

"Penny?" he asked, surprised.

"The one and only!" she responded, cheerfully, "Come on! Let's go to the coffee shop," she then whispered into his ear, "We need to talk," she then pulled him along.

As soon as she dragged him into the shop and into a seat, she gave him a kiss. But just as soon as she did so, he pulled away just as quickly and looked around to see if anyone saw.

Luckily, no one seemed to notice.

"We can't stay long," she explained, "Uncle's got people following me, just to make sure I'm not around you," she then took a better look at her male companion, "Love the civilian look, by the way."

"Thanks," he said, looking at the outfit he was wearing, blushing: a white button down shirt with a blue blazer and a matching flat cap.

"So, do you have plans for what you're gonna do now?"

"Well...," he responded, rubbing his chin, "I was thinking about moving in with my uncle back East and maybe work of his shop."

"But surely, you been getting job offers."

"Yeah, but...I was thinking that," he replied, somewhat bashful, "I need a new change of pace."

"Aw," asked the woman, in mock-sadness, "You gonna leave your girl behind?"

"Ah, Penny," he responded, "You know what will happen if word gets out about," he paused as he looked around to check if anyone was listening, no, so he leaned in to whisper into her ear, "us."

"So, the media will exaggerate and focus one thing, so, what else is new?"

"You really have faith in this," commented the man, "Despite all of our physical differences."

"Is that what you're worried about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, "What society will think? For shame, Squirrel!"

"So, what you're saying is that you're not at all worried about that, Human?" he asked, with a bit of a smirk.

She then poked him on the chest, saying, "My last name is 'Quin' and don't you forget it."

"I know..."

She then looked around, sighing, "Maybe, we should just run away together."

"What?!"

"Shush," she said, putting her hand over his mouth.

"Run away together?" he asked albeit muffled due to her hand covering his mouth.

She then removed her hand from his mouth, answering, "Yes," after a moment, she added, "I got a plan."

"I'm listening."

"Tonight, pick me up at my apartment," she explained, "Bring a ladder and take everything you carry on your back," when he looked like he wanted to say something, she continued, "Just bring important things like money and supplies."

He smiled, asking her, "Eleven o' clock, then?"

"Deal," she replied, grinning and shaking his hand in agreement, "Now, let's go before they catch us here together."

..............................................

Finally, it was eleven and Secret was below Penny's apartment window with Morocco Mole and had the ladder, ready for usage. They then set it up and Secret then climbed up while Morocco held the ladder steady.

When he got up the window, he knocked on it and the blonde beauty in blue opened it up, greeting, "What took you so long?"

"But," he asked, confused, "Wasn't I supposed to come at Eleven?"

"Let's hurry!" replied Penny, grabbing the one suitcase she packed full of important supplies, climbed out the window with Secret helping her down.

As soon as they were back on the ground, Secret, Morocco and Penny made their way into their car and drove off, hoping that nobody saw them.

"Secret, what's the plan?" asked Morocco, after some silence.

"Our plan is that Penny and I move to another state," explained Secret, "While you stay here."

"But, I want to be with you, too."

"It's better this way, besides, your life doesn't need to be ruined by me."

"Alright, Secret," responded Morocco, disappointingly, "We're almost at the bus station."

When they got there, tears were shed and the friends were forced to separate, before the squirrel and human got into the bus.

Morocco, still tearing up, shouted from outside the bus, waving frantically, "DON'T FORGET TO WRITE!!"

Secret then poked his head out the window to shout out, "I WON'T, BUDDY-PAL!!" in a similar fashion as the bus began to pull away.

Morocco stood there silently for a few minutes before sighing and made his way back to his car, driving home.

Inside the bus, Secret slumped into his seat, softly saying, "I miss him already," while Penny gently patted his back.

................................................

Days went by and Agent Double-Q had only just realized that something is amiss. First, his men had been reporting that his niece was missing, to which he scoffed at, knowing that she was already actively avoiding them, figured that she just upping the ante. Secondly, Morocco Mole seemed depressed about something despite the new partner he hired, being a decent agent. Though, Yellow Pinkie was less than impressed and Hi Spy actually sent him a report card commenting on how uninteresting he found him to be, compared to that 'silly squirrel'. Still an effective agent, though and he doesn't make absurd entrances at all, which were different. Thirdly, apparently, Secret Squirrel is no where be found in the city, which was a bit suspicious since even after, he fired him, he was still aware of his presence in this big city. Though, he didn't care or want to care, he just couldn't dismiss this, especially, with these circumstances, and eventually, it dawned on him.

He wasn't mad.

He wasn't upset.

He wasn't angry.

He was infuriated with the passion of a thousand suns.

Quickly, he stood up from his chair and screamed into heavens or the ceiling, at least, "GET ME THAT SILLY SQUIRREL!!!!"

...................................

"After days and nights of switching buses and sleeping in motels, Secret and Penny finally got to their destination: Bomont Valley.

Bomont Valley? Where the Hell is Bomont Valley, you ask? Well, it's a quaint little town in one of the few states where interspecies marriage is actually legal, though with the social stigma, it's almost not worth it.

As soon as they got there, they rented an apartment. Not wanting to draw suspicion, Secret made the excuse that they were sharing the apartment as both a favor he was making for an old friend and an experiment that he wanted to conduct.

"For scientical reasons," said Penny with a big cheerful grin as Secret both groan and facepalmed at that comment.

But, in the end, they got the apartment, just as long as they don't pull any funny business. When the pair walked into the apartment, expecting it to be a dump, they saw that it was exact opposite. It even had a TV set so, naturally, Secret turned it on.

And wished he didn't.

...........................................

"And in other news, Quincy Quin, famously known as Agent Double-Q of the International Sneaky Service is charging Secret Squirrel, a man who unlike Mr. Double-Q there, needs no introduction, for breaking and entering, kidnapping, indecency, among other things and has even set up a reward for his capture."

Apparently, Secret Squirrel, an anthropomorphic squirrel, had fallen for his boss's niece, Penina Quin and her for him... interesting."

"More on this with Imogen Constantia, what do you say, Immy?"

Now there was a wide-eyed brown haired woman in a low pony tail in a professional black suit, holding a microphone.

"Don't call me that," she growled until she realized she was on camera, "Imogen Constantia, here! And asking people about their thoughts on this controversial romance," pushed the mike into a walking couple, "What do you say?" she asked.

"It's disgustingly disturbing," said the man, deadpan.

"I say it's sweet," replied the woman, with a genuine smile, earning an eye roll from the man.

"Right...?" commented Imogen, when she turned her attention to a group of bears, walking, "Hello...? What's your stance on the squirrel/human romance?" pushing the microphone on the largest bear.

"What...I...don't..."

His she-bear, Cindy Bear, took the microphone and said, "I think it's wonderful, everybody deserves a shot at love, isn't that right," she then turned to Yogi, with a sudden glare, elbowing him, "Deary?"

"Ow!...Yes!...ow!"

Imogen then took the mike back and pointed it at the smallest, Boo-Boo, who replied. "If it works, it works, if it doesn't, it doesn't," before walking away with the other following.

She then spotted a yellow furred dachshund wearing a purple collar, asked him, "Sir, what do you thi-" but got cut off by him snatching the microphone and got into a long winded rant about how this is unnatural and it shouldn't happen and how he would not dare to bring a child into a world where such an abomination was possible. Basically, Doggie Daddy is strongly against interspecies romances.

But he just was just getting started but, his rant ended when the ever-heroic Atom Ant conked him on the noggin.

"Your opinion?" asked Imogen, too eagerly, as she is a member of the Atom Ant Fan Club, "And an autograph, perhaps."

"Sure, Sure," he said. before clearing his throat, and spoke into the microphone, "Well, Secret's like a brother to me, always has. But, I will always acknowledge that he does weird stuff but, this! I don't know but, I would like him be happy! Buddy, if you watching, I just want you to know," he then paused before shouting as loud as he can, "YOU'RE CRAZY!!!" with a big grin, "Good luck! Kiss your girl for me."

With he gave the reporter the autograph, and flew away, looking to punish evil wherever.

Imogen then encountered Dick Dastardly and his dog, Muttley in their car "The Mean Machine" and remembered that latest Wacky Race was being held here so, she cautiously walked up to him, raising her microphone to ask him about his opinion, but he interrupted her before she could ask him, with his own question.

"Why would I give a damn about the sex life of a squirrel?"

Imogen, shocked because this was live and that he didn't even look at her, quietly, meaning almost inaudibly, asked, "Pardon?"

He sighed, without bothering to look up, continuing, "Well, I don't, unlike, most people, I have a life."

"Well, uh," said Imogen, facing the camera while trying to get away from the notorious racer, "Back to you, heh, heh."

................................................................

Afterwords, they turned the TV off and sat there quietly until Secret shrugged, commenting, "My friends say I am crazy but, they have never met you."

"But, aren't you worried?"

"Nonsense," replied Secret, "They're looking for a pair of lovers named Secret Squirrel and Penny Quin, but," he paused for a moment, "That's not who we are," he then pointed to himself, "I'm not secret agent squirrel, I'm Joseph Ekorn, a mere school teacher," to which Penny giggled so, he politely grabbed her hand, asking, "And who are you, my dear?"

Penny then laughed as she thought of a decent new identity for herself, "Why, sir, my name is Juliette Lorelei, a nurse," she then touched her head, which was covered by a brown wig, "Also a brunette."

"Well, hello, nurse!"

"Um, Secret," she pointed out, "You don't have the voice to pull off that bit."

"Oh, darn, if only I had a more suave voice."

"Well, I like it just the way it is," she said, reassuring him, "Come on, let's explore the apartment."

.................................................

So, Secret and Penny were now known as Joseph and Juliette. And they did get their respective jobs. Joseph became a children's school teacher who known for his unconventional methods and his entrances. Juliette did become a nurse and doctors would flirt with her, much to everyone else's chagrin but, at least, other's took their jobs seriously.

One day, Sec-er-Joseph came came home to tell Juliette about something that he thought was odd.

It was during recess and he was busy correcting papers when a small group of students came in early. They all decided to ask him questions about Secret Squirrel. They figured that since their teacher is a squirrel, he might know a thing or two about what's going on. He didn't, he told them but, he did gave his own theory about his whereabouts. Admittedly, it was a little bit awkward talking about himself in the third person. But, now satisfied, the students left and spent the rest of their recess, playing while telling others what their teacher told them.

Juliette then mused, "Maybe, they're members of your fan club."

"Like you?" asked Joseph, slyly.

She then said, smiling, "Yeah..., I am one lucky fangirl," nuzzling his nose.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Now, who can that be that be?" Joseph asked out loud before walking to answer the door, annoyed that he and his girl were interrupted, but, needless to say, he was rather surprised at who it was.

"Why, hello, Secret?"

It was Huckleberry Hound and his lovely wife, Desiree.

Despite all of the adventures that Yogi Bear would drag them into, Secret was never particularly close to the blue-furred, sleepy-eyed hound dog though he did go to the wedding.

"Hello, Huck, Desiree," Joseph-or-Secret politely greeted while wondered how in blazes did they managed to find them and if they should be worried.

"May we come in?" asked Desiree, smiling.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Thank you kindly," the two hound dogs said, walking in, surprising Penny.

Huckleberry Hound wore only a red bowtie and a dark blue jacket with a straw hat on his head while Desiree wore a mod purple collar button shift dress.

Desiree immediately went to the blonde sitting on the couch. What was that saying about blondes sticking together? With that, Huck followed Secret out the door.

Desiree then asked her, "So, you're the famous Penina from the news?"

"Yes," she answered, clearly confused at the yellow-furred dog next to her, "How did you find us?"

"Hard work, determination, and connections."

Penny raised her eyebrow at that.

Desiree then asked, getting really into her face, "So..., you married yet?"

"What?! No!"

"Oh, I get it," she said, dismissively, "The social stigma, you know, if I let that get in my way, I don't think I would've married my mysterious blue hombre," she then turned her attention to Penny, "You wanna hear the tale?"

"Sure," Penny shrugged.

...................

And so Desiree told of when she was a rich young girl visiting a resort and while hiking, encountered a poor amnesiac stuck in a rock slide. Naturally, she nursed him back to him back to health. As the days went by, the two fell in love, While her father was appalled at the very idea, mostly due to his very appearance and that he's an amnesiac, also there was the fact that he wasn't rich. But they managed to convince and the wedding was on! Everything was working out so beautifully until Yogi Bear and his friends came running in before the bride and groom could say, "I do." One of them even went as far as to hit him hard enough to regain his memory. She was so upset when it seemed like Huck was going to leave her at the altar...

..............

"But true love can't be torn apart, so, in the end, Huck and I got married," concluded Desiree, with a big silly grin.

"Wow," commented Penny, "So, everything's good?"

"Yeah, except for the constant phone calls from former acquaintances giving me grief," she oh-so-casually said until shouting out, "STILL AFTER ALL THIS TIME! GET OVER IT!! GAH!!!" bringing her hands to her face, before calming down, laughing, which got Penny while uncomfortable at first to laugh.

By that time, Secret and Huck came back, the girls were busy swapping stories and talking about various things.

"So," asked Penny, "Your father, at first, rejected him because he looked like a furry schtroumpf?"

"A what?!"

"A schtroumpf is a Belgian blue elf about..." explained Penny until she realised that she forgot something about them, "let me try to remember..." she racked her brain for this, until snapping her fingers in remembrance, "oh yeah! Three apples high! They're all the rage in Europe!"

Desiree, loudly snorting, rolled her eyes, commenting, "It'll never catch on here."

"One successful TV series should do it," the human pointed out, "The comic, yes, there is a comic, certainly lends itself to animation."

"Yeah," scoffed Desiree, "Maybe a terrible movie series."

"Possibly..."

"Dez," called out Huck, "You ready to go?"

"Already?!" whined the girls as if they were far younger than they were, which caused both Huck and Secret to chuckle.

But Desiree and Penny said their goodbyes before they had to leave.

"Goodbye Joey! Goodbye Julie! shouted Huck, waving as he and his wife drive away.

Joseph groaned, commenting, "I hate it when people call me 'Joey.'

Juliette giggles at that when she suddenly noticed the bottle in his hands. Curious, she asked, "What's that?"

"Gift from Huck. Sid to save it for a holiday. Come on, let's get inside."

..................................................

That holiday came and yes, Joseph and Juliette broke out the lovely bottle, which led to them having fun. Too much if you ask me but, what's done is done.

......................................................

Months later, Joseph was in his classroom, grading papers but, his mind kept flashing back to Juliette.

"First, she'd wake up sick, then started wanting odd foods, then there was the mood swings, and the pain she was having," he thought to himself.

His mind then started to flash back to a book he was forced to read once as a teenager but he would just as quickly shake the images out of his head as then and even now, he found them to be disgusting.

"But that's what I get for daring Super Snooper to go into the girl's locker room while singing a pop song," remembered Joseph, laughing a bit at the memory. He could just hear Snoop's panicking cries as the shrill yells of the opposite barely masking the blows from their fists were giving.

But he still going back to what he read in that book but, he shook his head, figuring that it had to be something else. It just had to.

But what he came home saw the way she looked at him, the way she was holding herself, just confirmed it.

His reaction: he fainted.

..........................................................

It took time but both Joseph and Juliette got used to the idea.

"Maybe, it's a boy," suggested Juliette, "We can name him 'Mel'."

"Why?" asked Joseph, raising an eyebrow.

"Why, not? You like Mel Blanc, don't you?"

Joseph then crossed arms, saying, "You know damn well I like Mel Blanc."

"Or," suggested Juliette, "We can name him 'Clarence'."

Joseph had to do a spit take at that.

"Clarence?!" he shouted, shocked, eyes widening, "You want our son to be bullied?!"

"No," admitted Juliette, before her eyes lit up, "How about 'Jess'? It's a reasonable name."

"No way! Hypothetical or not, no son of mine is going to be a rocker with long crazy curly hair," complained Joseph, before adding, "Besides, what makes you think that I want a boy?"

Juliette blinked, "You don't?"

"Just because every other man wants a son doesn't mean I want one, too," But I would love to have a daughter named 'Romiette'"

"What kind of name is 'Romiette'?!"

.........................................

Some time later, the lovers are running around the apartment, panicking, loudly shouting, "WE'RE IN OVER OUR HEADS!! WE NEED HELP!!!"

......................................................

 

Back in Agent Double-Q's office, Morocco was requested time off.

"Alright," said the balding man behind the desk, "But why, pray tell?"

"My friend... Joey needs my help, apparently," replied the bespectacled mole, "Something about wanting moral support."

Double-Q studied him for a few minutes before saying, "Alright, some time next month. You may go now."

"Thank you," said Morocco, lowering his head, before leaving.

After a few minutes, Double-Q smiled a wicked smile, and said to himself, "I knew that tracking device I planted on Morocco would come in handy someday. Secret Squirrel, I got you right where I want you."

..........................................................

When Morocco came to visit Joseph and Juliette, it was a nice day. They walked through the park, saw a movie, got kicked out of the movie theater for talking over the movie, as if it being awful wasn't a very good excuse and had a very nice dinner.

Later, that night, Morocco and Secret, not Joseph, as he trusted his best friend enough to drop the alias, were outside, just talking.

"And that's what happened," explained Secret, loudly, "We were drunk, I wouldn't have tried if I were sober."

"What about that faithful Valentine's Day?" asked Morocco, pointing out, "It kind of looked like you were getting ready for that and on her desk, too."

Secret's eyes widened as he remembered that, making his face hotter.

"Well..." started the squirrel, "I would've stopped myself," then paused when he saw the look Morocco was giving him, then admitted, head down, "No, I was far too eager."

"It's okay."

"But, I'm worried," continued Secret, "What will it look like? Not vanity's sake, for the baby's. The world's a cruel place, especially if one looks a little off. Will it even live for a day? Or-?"

Morocco cut him off by calmly saying, "I'm sure his or her parents will love it very much and that others will, too. Some won't but, that's okay."

Secret, calmed out, smiled, asking, "Morocco, do you know you're my very best friend?"

"Now, Secret, don't go girly on me now," replied Morocco, then paused for a moment before asking, "What are you going to name he or she?"

"Him or her," corrected Secret, chuckling.

"Whatever."

"Well, if it's a boy, Pen want's to name him either 'Mel' or 'Jess'. I managed to talk her out of calling him 'Clarence' because," he shuddered, "I really don't want to deal with that. But if it's a girl, I was thinking about calling her 'Romiette' because I don't know, I really like the name but, Penny's a bit skeptical about it. I guess 'Rosanna' or 'Angelia' or maybe even 'Sheila' could work. She suggested them. Well, at least, she didn't suggest a name like 'Peggy Sue', I mean, yuck. Well, actually, it was a nice name, I suppose, but, I don't know. Though, 'Susie Q' sounds pretty."

Morocco then asked, "Didn't a 'Susie Q' drown with her boyfriend on their way to prom?"

"Oh, yeah," said Secret, a bit sheepish, "I forgot, it was all over the news."

"Yeah."

"So," asked Secret, "How's the new partner?"

"He's not you."

"I know that, but what's he like?"

"I just said it, he's not you. He's good but, not like you. Not even Yellow Pinkie nor Hi-Spy are impressed."

"Wowsers, that's just wow."

"Yup."

"Double-Q still hunting me down?"

"Yeah."

"You think he'll murder me for getting his darling niece pregnant?"

"Most likely."

"Bring it on."

"Secret, I wish my time off wouldn't end."

"Don't worry, Buddy-pal, we had so, let's make the most of it."

"Penny, clearly pregnant, called out, "Boys, time to go back inside!"

Morocco then said, smirking, "Spoken like a true mother."

To Penny, it seemed like they weren't moving, so, with her back to them, facing the door, she called out, "I made snacks!"

The two grown men then ran back inside into the apartment, pushing and shoving as they raced into the kitchen.

"Maybe this will be easier than I thought," commented the blonde, chuckling to herself.

........................................................................................

Eventually, all good things must come to an end so, the time has came Morocco to leave. It was a very tearful goodbye.

"Call me when the baby comes," said Morocco, knowing that it's dangerously close to coming.

And soon enough, he left, leaving the pair very sad.

"I miss him already."

When they went back inside, they tried to cheer themselves up.

Secret even went as far as putting on his old fedora on for old times sake, figuring it would cheer his girl up, when the unexpected happened.

Out of nowhere, men in armored uniforms came crashing into the apartment, through the windows, through the door, through the walls, through cabinets, all with guns, pointing at the squirrel.

He then whispered to her, "Don't worry, I've tangled with these guys before," reassuringly.

"Okay, what do we do?"

"Run!" he shouted, lifting her, carrying her bridal-style, jumping out an opening of what was once a window.

"You're heavy," he commented.

"Excuse me?!"

"Sorry!" he then put her back down when they landed, grabbed her hand, and began to pull her away as the men took chase, though, the pregnant woman was definitely slowing him down.

As the chase was happening, two kids, a boy and a girl, stopped them.

"Whoa," said the little boy, recognizing the squirrel in the fedora, running for his life with a visibly pregnant lady chased by some goons, "Secret Squirrel was our teacher the whole time?"

"Groovy," commented the girl, "Wanna take pictures?"

"Yes, please!"

Having enough of this and not wanting to overexert his girl, Secret quickly hailed a cab.

Inside, he threw a wad of cash at the driver, shouting, "Here, take us as far as this will take us!"

The driver then nodded and sped down the road. Secret looked back out the window and saw that they have lost them. He lowered into his seat, relaxing a bit until he saw Penny, growing more and more uncomfortable. He began to pat her shoulder. 

Eventually, the cab stopped at an area far from the outskirts of town with nothing but hot sand as far as the eye could see.

"Thanks," said both the squirrel and the human as they got out of the cab.

"You disgust me," replied the driver.

Deadpan, rolling his eyes, Secret commented, "Thanks, I disgust myself."

"Thanks again," added Penny, before the driver drove off.

After just standing there for sometime, they began to go on their way. As they walked, they heard something.

"Helicopter?" asked Secret, confused.

They looked back and saw a black helicopter in the sky, heading right toward them.

"No," said Penny, "My uncle's helicopter."

They then just kept standing there as the helicopter came closer.

"Run?" he asked.

"Run."

They ran but, couldn't get away from Double-Q. As soon as the chief agent spotted the squirrel, he ran for the attack.

There is a reason why Agent Double-Q is a chief agent: he can definitely hold his own in a fight, even one against his former top agent.

No weapons, no gimmicks, no holds barred.

Angry profane filled yells filled the air as the two fought aggressively. It was getting really intense with Double-Q's surprisingly good fighting skills and Secret's suddenly crazed animalistic fighting. The squirrel even went as far as to bite him, to which, the balding man roared in pain. For a while, it seemed like this senseless violence wouldn't end until Penny, loudly, cried out, "Honey, my water broke!"

...........................................................

At the hospital, thanks to Agent Double-Q for taking them to the nearest hospital, he and Secret, the father, apparently, the very idea making him sick but, he did end up giving him his old job, just to make his niece happy.

Still, he continued to glare at him but he seemed to be more concerned with other matters.

......................................................... 

It was the longest and most painful experience Penny ever had but, it was done.

Hearing her, yes, it's a her, she wanted to hold and comfort her but, doctors insisted they check on the baby, since there were plenty of outside, such as the placement and shape of the ears and there being an actual tail. She would have protested but, she was told that she needed her rest and her boyfriend, they still hadn't married at this point, came into the room to comfort her.

................................................................

Double-Q had seen the baby, cute little thing, there was no denying that, despite her differences. But, how would others react? The romance itself was still controversial but, now there's a child, born out of wedlock, no less. He really didn't like the idea of the romance but, he also didn't like the idea of an innocent child dragged into it. But, he wanted was what was best for everyone. 

He knew what he had to do, though, he didn't like it.

.....................................................................

"She's dead."

Those words echoed into their ears, along with the sound of their hearts breaking.

Their sobs filled the air and lasted for a long time.

....................................................................

He really didn't like having to bribe the doctors into telling them that the baby died, in truth, she is very much alive nor did he like handing in this paperwork for putting her up for adoption, complete with forged signatures, but-

"It's for the best," he quietly said.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the ending sucking, I hurt my foot a few days ago. Not sure if that's a good excuse or not. Also, Agent Double-Q was gonna be more evil about it but, I changed it earlier, just like the title.
> 
> When i first started working on this last year, it was short, too short, obviously I wouldn't have that.
> 
> There are some references in this, like most of the girl names are song titles, 'Clarence' is a reference to one of my projects, not saying which one.


End file.
